


Z materiałów Klubu Powieściowego

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: Łatka do "Ani z Zielonego Wzgórza". Panna Barry czyta opowiadania Ani i jej koleżanek.





	Z materiałów Klubu Powieściowego

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst napisany na akcję "Przeminęło z fikiem" na forum Mirriel.

_Sir Everard padł na kolana przed ukochaną, nie zważając na to, że otaczało ich jezioro mroźnej bieli, i zaczął przemawiać miodowym głosem, który wszelako drżał z przejęcia podniosłością chwili.  
\- Kordelio, ma najdroższa! Gdy cię po raz pierwszy ujrzałem, blask twych fiołkowych oczu pod alabastrowym czołem rozpalił w mym sercu płomień zbawczej miłości. Tylko ty, ukochana, jaśniejąca jak gwiazda przewodnia na mym nieboskłonie, możesz mnie jeszcze uleczyć i ocalić przed pogrążeniem się w bezdennej otchłani rozpaczy. Błagam, nie odtrącaj mnie! Prastare zło wyciąga po mnie swe czarne szpony i tylko ty, anielska i słodka, możesz jeszcze sprawić, bym na powrót przypasał oręż i stanął do walki o zachowanie mego jestestwa. Zaklinam cię…_  
Panna Barry przebiegła wzrokiem resztę manuskryptu. Przemowa sir Everarda zajmowała całą kartkę i jeszcze kawałek następnej.  
– Na litość boską, człowieku, jeśli będziesz tak plótł bez końca, klęcząc na śniegu, nabawisz się reumatyzmu, a twoja ukochana gotowa jeszcze dostać zapalenia płuc, oczywiście o ile wcześniej nie zagadasz jej na śmierć! – powiedziała panna Barry sama do siebie, ponieważ brakowało jej innego rozmówcy. – Sir Everard przypomina tego wędrownego handlarza, którego spotkałam za młodu, kiedy jeszcze mieszkałam na wsi. Jeśli się go wpuściło, zachwalał towar bez ustanku i był tak męczący, że człowiek był gotów kupić od niego cokolwiek, byleby tylko umilkł.  
I to napisała Ania Shirley, dodała panna Barry już w myślach. To ciekawe, że stworzyła akurat takiego bohatera - zapewne miał przypominać postacie Byrona, ale wyszedł tak melancholijny i poetyczny, że aż śmieszny. Że też dziewczęta w rodzaju Ani ciągle marzą o takich mężczyznach, dumnych, posępnych i mrocznych, których łatwo wielbić, ale nie sposób namówić, by wzięli się do uczciwej pracy czy zadbali o rodzinę. Właścicielka Beechwood miała nadzieję, że jej ulubienica z czasem nabierze rozsądku i gdy przyjdzie jej decydować o zamążpójściu, będzie wiedziała, że to, co ładnie wygląda w poezji, niekoniecznie sprawdza się w życiu.  
Panna Barry odłożyła opowiadanie Ani. Postanowiła, że resztę zostawi sobie na deser, i sięgnęła po rękopis Jane Andrews. Dzieło zaczynało się jak powieść podróżnicza. Bohaterka, Amelia Fitzroy, doszła właśnie do wniosku, że za mało robi dla bliźnich, i postanowiła zostać pielęgniarką, koniecznie wśród trędowatych, w dalekim, dzikim kraju. Potem nastąpił szczegółowy opis ubrań, które zapakowała do podróżnego kuferka.  
_Wzięła też wszystkie cztery koszule nocne. Jedna była atłasowa i wyszywana prawdziwymi perłami, druga jedwabna i ozdobiona szmaragdami, trzecia była z aksamitu i zdobiły ją szafiry, zaś ostatnią uszyto ze złotogłowiu._  
– Biedactwo – mruknęła panna Barry. – Jak to wszystko musiało uwierać i drapać! Amelia chyba nigdy nie wyspała się porządnie. Nic dziwnego, że miała osobliwe pomysły na życie.  
Sukienki, w których dziewczyna zamierzała pielęgnować chorych, również były z aksamitu i jedwabiu, naszywane drogimi kamieniami i haftowane złotem. Tak wystrojona Amelia wyruszyła w drogę, oczywiście pieszo i bez jedzenia, ponieważ była zbyt dumna, by poprosić rodziców o pieniądze, i zbyt przywiązana do swoich strojów, by któryś z nich sprzedać i za uzyskaną sumę kupić bilet kolejowy i inne potrzebne rzeczy. Wędrowała wytrwale, aż stanęła nad brzegiem morza. Wówczas rozpłakała się, zrozumiawszy, że pieszo nie dostanie się do kraju trędowatych, a wówczas pewien kapitan, litując się nad uroczą dziewczyną, zgodził się zabrać ją na statek bez zapłaty. Panna Barry była pewna, że Amelia i kapitan zakochają się w sobie, ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Dziewczyna dotarła na miejsce, ale była tak wyczerpana podróżą, że wkrótce umarła.  
_Trędowaci, wzruszeni jej urodą, a także wszystkim, co przecierpiała po drodze, ronili nad nią łzy, po czym wyprawili jej wspaniały pogrzeb. Postarali się o trumnę ze szczerego złota i złożyli w niej dziewczynę, ubraną w najpiękniejszą jedwabną suknię. Była ona koloru granatowego, miała bufiaste rękawy i mankiety wyszywane perłami, a przy dekolcie diamenty, maleńkie, ale tak liczne, że wyglądały jak gwiazdy na nocnym niebie. Amelia też trafiła do nieba, ponieważ była prawą, dobrą i religijną dziewczyną._  
– I dobrze ubraną – dodała panna Barry.  
Wyobraziła sobie pielęgniarkę z misji wystrojoną w brylanty i jedwabie. Widok jak z baśni o wygnanej księżniczce, tak niedorzeczny, że aż uroczy. Wizja zupełnie nie pasowała do Jane, którą panna Barry znała z opowiadań jako rozsądną i praktyczną dziewczynkę. Czyżby Jane niechcący zdradziła swe największe marzenie? Podobno jej ojciec chętnie nabywał kolejne akry, ale o każdy inny zakup trzeba było z nim staczać boje. Skąpstwo i pożądanie ziemi, cechy dość typowe u tutejszych farmerów, nieprzyjemne dla ich najbliższych, zwłaszcza dorastających córek.  
– Hmm – mruknęła panna Barry, bo zrobiło jej się jakoś przykro, i czym prędzej zabrała się za następny rękopis.  
Było to opowiadanie Diany, poprawnie napisana, prosta historia dwóch wiejskich dziewczyn, Grace i Teodory. Obie były zaręczone i szykowały się do ślubu. Panna Barry już miała uznać opowiadanie za nudne i zostawić je, gdy nagle trafiła na zdanie, którego się nie spodziewała.  
_Grace nie zdążyła jeszcze wyhaftować wszystkich serwetek na wyprawę, kiedy ktoś ją zamordował._  
– Skąd u Diany, grzecznej i wesołej dziewczynki, zainteresowanie zbrodnią? – zdziwiła się panna Barry. – Czyżby miała to po mnie?  
Panna Barry nigdy nikomu o tym nie mówiła, ponieważ damie nie wypadało się przyznawać do takich lektur, ale sięgała czasem po tanie kryminały i opowieści niesamowite – ot, wstydliwa przyjemność znudzonej starej panny. Zaczęła z zainteresowaniem czytać opowiadanie Diany. Była ciekawa, co też jej stryjeczna wnuczka zamierza zrobić z motywem tragicznej śmierci. Biorąc pod uwagę wiek Diany, a także wpływ nieco egzaltowanej Ani, panna Barry spodziewała się historii o tym, jak duch zamordowanej nawiedza dom, w którym doszło do zbrodni, i domaga się zemsty, albo ukazuje się ukochanemu i powtarza miłosne zaklęcia. Zamiast tego dostała opis pogrzebu Grace, a potem scenę, w której Teodora szyła suknię ślubną i zastanawiała się przy tym, kto mógł zamordować jej przyjaciółkę. Panna Barry zaczęła wypatrywać w tekście konstabla albo chociaż domorosłego detektywa, ale żaden się nie zjawił, mimo że dwie strony dalej ofiarą zabójstwa padł również narzeczony nieboszczki Grace. Najdziwniejsze w całej historii było to, że nikt z bohaterów się tym nie przejmował. Teodora już ani razu nie wspomniała przyjaciółki, za to okropnie przeżywała fakt, że ciągle brakuje jej bielizny stołowej, a mszyce zaatakowały kwiaty w ogrodzie i nie będzie czym przystroić kościoła. Nieczułość Teodory była wręcz oburzająca, ale jej lamenty nad zniszczonymi różami były tak rzewne i naiwne, że panna Barry mimowolnie parsknęła śmiechem.  
– Gdyby to była porządna historia kryminalna, Teodora byłaby pierwszą podejrzaną. Motyw? Nie mogła ścierpieć, że Grace wyhaftowała więcej serwetek!  
Potem panna Barry wyobraziła sobie, jak w rzeczywistości zachowywaliby się mieszkańcy Avonlea, gdyby we wsi zostało popełnione morderstwo. Z rozbawieniem pomyślała, że gdyby na miejscu znalazła się Małgorzata Linde, policja byłaby zbędna. Pani Linde wytypowałaby podejrzanego na podstawie starannej analizy miejscowych plotek, a następnie przesłuchała go i wymusiła przyznanie się, nie przestając przy tym robić na drutach. Konstabl przyjechałby na gotowe.  
– Dlaczego nikt z Klubu Powieściowego nie potrafi mi napisać takiej historii? Czytałabym! – zaśmiała się panna Barry.  
Sięgnęła po kolejne opowiadanie. Naiwne fabułki dostarczały jej znacznie więcej rozrywki, niż się spodziewała. Kiedy tylko upora się z lekturą, napisze do Diany, jak bardzo śmiała się przy czytaniu. Dziewczynki pewnie spodziewają się innej reakcji, ale mniejsza o to. Gdy dorosną, same zrozumieją.


End file.
